


Songfics

by Twentyshunpilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst?, Broken marriage, F/M, One shot my bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyshunpilots/pseuds/Twentyshunpilots
Summary: little project helping me kill time





	

**Author's Note:**

> little project helping me kill time

She was magnificent, she was a fallen angel.

I rose from hell, worth nothing and worthy of nothing.

She was as delicate as a flower, soft as cloud.

I was a foul gas, burning your lungs till you suffocate, leaving blisters on those I touched.

She kicked me out on the street, like you would trash or a bug-ridden mutt.

I would feel shameful of what I did if I could feel anything anymore.

She would spend the night in, music filling her ears and tears staining her cheeks.

I will spend the night in a stingy bar drinking until i puke, screaming until my throat is raw.

She will sleep alone in a cold bed in a cold house we once called our own.

I will sleep on a couch of a stranger I met, too drunk to utter their own names.

We will both think this is the last time.

She will get ready to start over.

I will wonder if that is the end for me.

Our rings mean nothing to us anymore.

She will take hers off wondering where it went wrong.

I will take mine off wondering if I had ever done anything right.

She will wake up tomorrow feeling the ache of the empty space next to her.

I will wake up to the screams of a stranger and run out the door.

I will break and run to our home, begging and pleading she take me back.

She will convince herself she was overreacting, to give our marriage a third, fourth, fifth chance.

I will beg to come in.

She will let me.

We will wake up the next morning in the warmth of each other's company,

and do it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any songs you'd like me to (try) to write about comment then down below
> 
> Im not the best writing but i thought this would help me try.


End file.
